1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing apparatuses.
2. Related Art
A recording medium transport apparatus having a recording medium transport surface in which a dimple that becomes deeper on a transport downstream side than on a transport upstream side is formed so as to extend from a transport upstream end of a recording medium to a transport downstream end of the recording medium has been known for some time (see JP-A-2004-268415, for example).
However, the stated recording medium transport apparatus has a problem in that a suction force acting on the recording medium becomes weaker on the downstream side of the recording medium in a transport direction thereof, causing the recording medium to lift off of the recording medium transport surface.